neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon's Flame
The Dragon's Flame (also known as the Dragon Flame, Dragon Fire, Sacred Fire, or Flame of Life) is a magical power introduced in Season 1. Overview The Dragon's Flame is a spark of the Great Dragon's power, which created the entire Magic Dimension. The Dragon Flame is able to bring balance to the powers of darkness. Opposing forces include that of Darkar, a being of pure darkness who absorbs energy, and the Water Stars, the Dragon’s Flame's extinguishing force. It is the source of power for Bloom, Daphne, Valtor, Oritel (via his sword), and briefly for the Trix and the Winx. Pre-Series The Dragon's Flame has been passed down through generations of members of the royal family of Domino since the disappearance of the Great Dragon, and was used by the Nine Nymphs of Magix, nine all-powerful fairies who controlled the Fate of the Magic Dimension, the last and most powerful Nymph being Daphne, and now the present guardian being Bloom. Lord Darkar tried to obtain the Ultimate Power and for that sent the Ancestral Witches to claim the Dragon's Flame from its Guardian to use it to obtain the Ultimate Power. The Ancestral Witches and their "son" Valtor destroyed Domino in the process, but were defeated by the Company of Light when King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino imprisoned Valtor in the Omega Dimension and the Ancestral Witches in their own birthplace, the Realm of Obsidian in the final battle opposing the two sides. King Oritel however, was grabbed by the Ancestresses, and Queen Marion entered the King's Sword to stay with her husband and a wave of dark energy was released from Obsidian which caused all the inhabitants of Domino as well as the entire planet to become encased in ice and stone. Princess Daphne managed to save her little sister Bloom and the Dragon's Flame from falling into the hands of evil by sending her to Earth, the cost of it being that she was herself turned into a disembodied spirit by the witches and became a ghost bound to the depths of Lake Roccaluce. For fifteen years (Bloom was apparently one year old when Domino was destroyed), the entire Magic Dimension thought that the Dragon's Flame had been extinguished in Domino's destruction, except the Trix (the descendants of the Ancestral Witches) who, using the power of the Vacuums, felt that the Dragon's Flame was out there, still burning and went after the Ring of Solaria since it had been created using the Dragon's Flame. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "An Unexpected Event," Bloom's powers first manifest when she unintentionally shields herself from ghouls who were attacking Stella, a fairy she finds battling Knut in Gardenia Park. Knut, who is after Stella's Ring of Solaria, captures Bloom, but she is able to escape after another unintentional spell that manifests in the form of a dragon. After leaving, Knut reports to his mistresses that his failure to procure the scepter, which was in his hands, was due to an Earth girl with extraordinary powers. In "Welcome to Magix!," per Stella's advice, Bloom masquerades as Varanda of Callisto in order to gain entry to Alfea. Later, during the Winx's late night excursion, the Trix and Knut battle the Winx in the hopes of procuring the scepter. After the Winx make a quick getaway, they return to Alfea and Bloom confesses to Faragonda and Griselda that she is a girl from Earth and her name is Bloom. The Winx retire to their dorm as the two staff members talk about how they did not think there were any fairies left on Earth. In "Mission at Cloudtower," after the Trix had stolen the Ring of Solaria, Bloom finds a book explaining its origins. The Winx learn that it is an important and valuable object passed down through generations of Solarian royalty, partly created by a spring of light born of the Sacred Fire created by the Great Dragon, but this does not explain why the Trix are so eager to have it. After this, Bloom meets with Faragonda in the hopes of uncovering the secrets of this mysterious dragon. Faragonda explains that in the beginning, there was nothing. Then, out of the deep darkness, a dazzling light appeared; the Great Dragon. Then, with his fiery breath, he created a multitude of different worlds and spread life, light, and heat across the universe. Eventually, he became exhausted and chose to lie down and rest in a place called Domino. Bloom adds that Stella told her that Domino is a cold, dark, and unfriendly place, but Faragonda says that it used to be a happy and prosperous place before dark forces attacked Domino and put out the Dragon's Flame once and for all; the Magic Dimesnion has not been the same since. The Winx decide to infiltrate Cloud Tower in order to reacquire the ring. Meanwhile, the Trix attempt to tap into the power of the ring but yield no results. They angrily conclude that the ring does not contain the power of the dragon as they hoped. Later, the Winx enter the Trix's dorm and Stella finds the ring. In "Friends in Need," the Trix sneak into Alfea in the hopes of finding the Dragon's Flame. They follow their Vacuums all around the school which leads them to Faragonda's office, where the Winx and Specialists are. They yield nothing, however, as Faragonda catches them and sends them back to Cloud Tower. In "Betrayed!," Bloom dreams of a woman calling out to her. Not having much time, the woman introduces herself as Daphne, asking Bloom to come to her. As she dreams, Flora consults with Stella as Bloom is once again talking in her sleeping and phasing in and out of her Winx as she calls out. Later, as Bloom and the Winx walk in the quad, Tecna scans Bloom with her Dream Probe, and in conjunction with what Bloom has told her about her, manifests a projection of the woman, which Bloom verifies. After seeing the projection, Bloom remembers seeing her on the facade of the Temple of Magix. Later, using the Research Lectern, Bloom begins her research session. She finds that Daphne was not only a fairy but one of the Nymphs of Magix, the supreme fairies who ruled over the Magic Dimesnion during the eons following the Great Dragon's disappearance. During this time, commotion ensues as the Golden Gate tries to open and present the books inside to Bloom. After Bloom leaves the library, Faragonda reads one of the books scattered on the floor which reads "Daphne the Nymph" and immediately orders Barbatea to shut the library without using magic. Later, in a fight with Stormy, Bloom becomes angered and releases a huge amount of energy, causing the crowd below her to flee. Icy checks her Vacuum and finds that a great power is emanating from Bloom. In "Bloom Tested," Bloom daydreams of Daphne calling out to her in a wishing fountain. Later, the Trix state that she is not the run-of-the-mill fairy and is way too good for a first-year student. They summon the Vacuums and find that Bloom's power registers at the highest level; that of the Dragon Flame. Stormy suggests putting Bloom to the test again to confirm their suspicions. Later, for her midterm, Bloom chooses to work on a damaged environment in the Simulation Room, preferably the most desolate environment possible. Palladium finds a planet named "Domino," which he adds is the saddest and most miserable place in the Magic Dimension. Bloom enters the simulator and begins restoration of the environment, but simulations of the Trix, whose corporeal selfs are back at Cloud Tower with their Vacuums, orchestrating their movements, soon appear and attack in the hopes of Bloom releasing her magic energy in defense. Bloom fights back but it is not enough for the Trix, as they throw her pet bunny, Kiko, into a pit of magma. This angers Bloom and causes her to release an enormous amount of magic energy, filling the Vacuums as the sisters laugh, for they have found the power they have sought after. This huge wave of power crashes the computer, but Bloom and Kiko are able to make it out safely. Faragonda, observing the celebration of Bloom from her mirror, looks on inquisitively. In "Miss Magix," Bloom, on a date with Brandon, tells him about the dreams she has been having about the mysterious woman who calls her by name. Along with her voice sounding familiar, Bloom states that she looks familiar as well, albiet Bloom does not know why. She says that it cannot be coincidental and suggests that she may be showing her the way to something. As they walk, Bloom asks why she possesses such powers and why they come to her so easily. The nymph in her dreams wants to tell her something unbeknownst to her. Bloom informs Brandon that the middle nymph on the facade of the temple in the square is Daphne. Every night, she calls to Bloom asking her to come to her. She tells Brandon about her research session a few days ago and that the books she found had disappeared when she came back, obviously hidden by someone. There are so many things she wants to learn. Brandon suggests that Timmy will find whatever information she needs in Red Fountain's library. In "A Great Secret Revealed," in Vanessa's burning shop, Bloom has a vision of Mike saving a baby, who was protected by a magical barrier, from a burning building is seen. Later, Bloom reveals to her parents that during the fire, she saw this premonition. Her parents reveal that the baby Bloom saw was herself. Sixteen years ago, Mike saved her from a fire. Bloom asks how she ended up there, but they have no idea as Mike just found her there. Mike says the flames kept away from her, as if they respected and protected her as she stayed calm. They knew at this moment that Bloom was a very special child. Bloom becomes distraught as she realizes she is adopted, but Mike explains thee was never a right time as things became crazy in their lives, but they assure her that they loved her from the very beginning. In "Bloom's Dark Secret," Bloom is on a date with Brandon as she thinks about her parents. She feels insecure as she has so many questions, and she cannot be sure of much. She wants to know where she comes from and why she possesses all this power, and thinks that the answers can be found at Cloud Tower's archives, and Brandon offers to help her. Meanwhile, Mirta, a Cloud Tower witch, discovers the Trix's plan to lie to Bloom so as to strike her with terror and rip the power of her. Later, in Cloud Tower, Brandon finds one of the legendary lost books, said to contain the answers to every question. Bloom asks the book who she really is, and sees a vision of the Ancestral Witches, destroying Domino and surrounding herself as a baby. Bloom concludes that she in the incarnation of the witches, and as soon as she realizes her true power, they will take posssession of her. Distraught, Bloom walks home and in the forest, finds Mirta, who warns her of the Trix's plan. Bloom realizes that the book was a lie and as she asks why she has her powers, the Trix arrive and attack them. In defending the Winx, who came to save her, she releases a huge burst of energy in the form of a dragon, sending the Trix away. In "Honor Above All," Griselda takes Bloom into Faragonda's office to discuss why she has been sleeping in class. Bloom confessses she has not gotten much sleep because of the voice she hears in her sleep calling her name. Faragonda comforts her and tells her to rest as they will talk later. Later, as she sleeps, Bloom dreams of herself walking in a temple as the voice calls out to her. Faragonda calls Bloom to her office and tells her that the advisory committee has just held a special meeting concerning Bloom. Faragonda concludes it is time she found out more about her past. She tells Bloom the voice she hears belongs to Daphne, the Guardian of the Dragon's Flame and legend has it she lives in the depths of Lake Roccaluce. With that, Faragonda astral projects herself and Bloom to the depths of the lake as Bloom sees an apparition of Daphne holding out a chest with a tiara inside and presents it to Bloom. The projection ends and Bloom asks to know more, but Faragonda says she must discover the meaning of what she saw on her own. |-|Season 2= The Winx finds out that there is a force that has the opposite power of Bloom's Dragon Flame. Instead of giving life, Lord Darkar: The Shadow Phoenix, which can take the form of both a man or a phoenix, has the ability of absorbing magic and life. Darkar tried to obtain the Ultimate Power of the Realm of Relix, and he turned Bloom evil when he realized that his power of darkness was ineffective in opening the portal to Relix, and that he needed a power which was his power's opposite: The Dragon Flame, in combination with his own. However, when he close to gaining the Ultimate Power, Sky admitted to Bloom that he loved her and Bloom healed herself from the evil spell Darkar had cast on her to make her evil, and destroyed the Shadow Phoenix with the help of the Winx. |-|Season 3= In the third season, Faragonda tells Bloom that when the Great Dragon created the Universe, a spark of the Dragon Flame fell into the darkness of the void and mixed with it. The Ancestral Witches stumbled upon it and shaped it into a man called Valtor, whom they raised as if he were their own son and sent him, once he was old enough, to conquer all of the Magic Dimension. However, when Domino was destroyed, Bloom's birth parents defeated Valtor and trapped him into the Omega Dimension during the final battle of the Company of Light when they thought that their daughters were dead. Valtor was awakened when the Trix, who had been captured from Relix and imprisoned in the Omega Dimension freed him. Valtor allied with the Trix and escaped from the Omega Dimension, wreaking havoc on the entire Magic Dimension when he began to steal all the treasures of the Magic Universe's planets, one by one. For that sake, Bloom willed herself to gain her Enchantix on Pyros, and the Winx went to the Golden Kingdom to find the Water Stars which contained the power which naturally opposed the Dragon's Flame so as to use them to extinguish Valtor's essence. During the final fight with Valtor, Bloom cast a spell, using her own essence and Fairy Dust to extinguish Valtor's Dragon Flame, defeating him forever. |-|Season 4= The Dragon's Flame was useless against Ogron, even at Enchantix level, as he only absorbed the power of the attack directed against him. The Dragon Fire is once seen manifesting itself as Bloom's Strength of Life power which she uses to heal the hearts of people and causes them to open their hearts to magic. The Dragon Fire also manifests itself in the Sophix transformation, where Bloom's Sophix power is the Inner Flame, which is the power to reach each creature's soul, to never give up and to be born again. The Dragon Fire again manifests itself in the Lovix transformation, in the form of Ice Flame. The Major Fairy Aurora, who has an ice power source powerful enough to freeze the entire Universe, also sensed a very powerful power of fire in Bloom, and said that she did not want a fire and ice battle against Bloom. |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= The Legendarium strips the Winx of their power, except for Bloom as her magic cannot be taken from her as it is the source of the entire Magic Dimension. In an act of generosity, Bloom shares parts of the Dragon Flame with the Winx, and as a result the Winx all obtain a new transformation called Bloomix, with the Dragon's Flame being its source. Selina needs a powerful magic to free her master, Acheron from the Legendarium. After a failed attempt at stealing a spark of Bloom's Dragon Flame at Tir Nan Og College, Selina and Bloom face off at Alfea, where she succeeds in stealing a spark of Bloom's Dragon Flame, and forfeits as she completed her real goal. Acheron is freed by the power of the Dragon Flame, but says he will begin his reign alone, double-crossing Selina. Acheron then uses his magic to trap the Trix in the empty page of the Legendarium. She hides in Griffin's office to contact Bloom and warn her about Acheron being released. He comes in and uses a spell to strip everyone in the Magic Dimension of their magic, removing the flight spell the Trix put upon Cloud Tower. Despite all of the Magic Dimension losing their powers, the Winx still have the sparks of the Dragon Flame that Bloom gave them, and proceed to defeat Acheron and lock the Legendarium forever. |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= During the first movie, when Bloom's hope of finding her parents are revived by Daphne, this new spark of hope causes a Flame in the Sword of Oritel to start burning again. The heat released from the Flame in the Sword kept in Obsidian is so intense that it causes horrible pain to the Ancestral Witches, and they ask their servant, Mandragora, to find where the Dragon's Flame is and destroy it. Upon this request, Mandragora leaves the prison of the Obsidan Circle and goes to Domino, where she feels the presence of a fairy having the power of the Dragon's Flame in her and infects Riven with an evil bug sting causing him to become mind-controlled by her, serving as a catalyst for a later attack. Later, she attacks Alfea and is defeated, Faragonda calls Bloom by her name after the latter uses her Dragon's Flame to capture the witch. Mandragora, sealed again by Faragonda in Obsidian, reveals to the Ancestresses that the guardian of the Dragon's Flame is a fairy called "Bloom". The Ancestresses wait for the Winx to come to Obsidian, where they try to force Bloom to destroy the Sword of Oritel. Bloom refused, saying that if she destroyed the sword it would also destroy her powers and all that's left of Domino. In the end, Sky ran the sword through Mandragora, who was possessed by the three witches' spirits, while Bloom attacked her using the Dragon's Flame, killing Mandragora, destroying the Realm of Obsidian, restoring Domino and all its inhabitants (including Oritel and Marion) to their proper states, completing Bloom's Enchantix, and accidentally freeing the Ancient Witches. |-|Magical Adventure= The Dragon's Flame is seen when Bloom attacks one of her suitors because of his bad manners and his insolence. When the magical pollen of the Tree of Life which was released by the sapling in Havram returned the Winx's magic, Bloom was then able to use the power of the Dragon's Flame, being its guardian, to attack Icy. Bloom then summons the power of the Great Dragon to face Icy, who was possessed by Belladona. Icy also used a Dark/Ice Dragon against Bloom, but both were of equal power. Finally, the Winx use a Believix convergence to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and destroy the Ancestral Witches forever. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Comics |-|Season 1 = Much like in the animated series, Bloom possesses fire magic much more powerful than that of average fire magic. She properly unleashes this potential for the first time during the Winx's confrontation with the Trix in the very first issue. Thanks to Flora's diversion, Bloom had enough time to gather her power together and break out of Icy's ice, transforming into her fairy form in the process. Realizing how powerful Bloom's magic truly was, the Trix were forced to retreat without Stella's sceptre. Bloom began to cultivate her powers while attending Alfea, during which she reveals to her newest friends that she discovered her powers at a much earlier point; that point being when she stepped into help Stella who was struggling to keep Knut and his band of Ghouls at bay. It is not until Issue 10 where the mysterious source of Bloom's powers finally comes into light. It turns out that the monster the Trix summoned by mispronouncing the incantation necessary to summon it is capable of absorbing all magic weaker than it that is hurled its way. It proves to be a formidable monster is at absorbs the magic of everyone that attacks it, even the magic of all Cloud Tower and Alfea's professors! When the Winx attempt to take down the monster, all their power is forcibly absorbed like everyone else's except for Bloom's. In fact, she is the only one capable of damaging the monster! The Trix, who were following the monster, take notice of this, causing Icy to realize that Bloom may be the one in possession of the power they have been seeking, the Dragon's Flame. When Bloom decides to return to Earth after the monster's defeat, the Trix make their move and leave Cloud Tower to pursue Bloom now that they know where the Dragon's Flame is. Come Issue 11, aptly titled Dragon's Flame, and it turns out that the Trix did indeed follow Bloom to Earth, where they ambushed her in her home. Using their Vacuums, the trio of witches had stripped Bloom of the Dragon's Flame as they told Bloom of her origins and their duty as the direct ancestors to the Ancestresses, the witches responsible for the downfall of Domino, Bloom's true homeworld. After being brought back to Alfea and taking a quick visit to the now frozen wasteland that is Domino, the Winx learn from the Specialists that the Trix used the Dragon's Flame to erect the Army of Darkness, took over Cloud Tower, destroyed Red Fountain and cleared out Magix City, leaving Alfea as the only lasting establishment that can oppose them. Desperately wanting to regain her lost powers, Bloom plans a siege on Cloud Tower to take them back and with help from Knut, Stella, Sky and Brandon, she is able to sneak into Cloud Tower, where she and the rest of the group find the Dragon's Flame placed in the center of a large room in the following issue. Unfortunately, this turns out to be a trap as Icy freeze the flame before Bloom can touch it and the group is quickly ambushed by the Trix. Luckily, Griffin and the rest of Cloud Tower's Witches arrive before the Trix erase Bloom and friends with their sparks of the Dragon's Flame. With the Trix currently trapped behind a crystal wall, everyone else flees to the roof of the school to escape. As they all try to flee, the Trix easily break through Griffin's barrier and use their Dragon's Flame to send a portion of the Army of Darkness after everyone. |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Magical Abilities The Dragon's Flame is primarily a beneficial magic power giving Bloom the ability to break very powerful spells and heal people. In the "The Crypt of the Codex", she is even able to heal Sky, who was dying from a fatal attack from Icy. Bloom's healing powers are seen again in Season 4 when Bloom develops the spell Strength of Life. She healed extremely weak people, such as Batson, Mike in the fire, Roxy after she was possessed by Nebula, and people in Gardenia's train station. The Dragon's Flame has been seen manifesting itself in the form of the Great Dragon or balls of fire. While Bloom mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy, and using fire to fly. Effects *'Healing': The Dragon's Flame can heal the wounded, the dying, and those who have been put under evil spells (including the bearer themselves). *'Activating the Water Stars': Only a possessor of the Dragon's Flame can activate the Water Stars; this can be extremely dangerous for the activator, as the Water Stars have the ability to extinguish the magical energy and life force of any bearer of the Flame. *'Senses': Bloom can pick up on the emotions and intentions of others. Bloom can sense people's magic essence, and when Bloom received her Bloomix she gained the ability to sense the presence of danger. *'Superficial': Bloom's standard spells are based mostly on the fire and the Great Dragon, i.e. Fire Arrow, Dragon Fury, etc. Most of them are flame-colored, with added accents of bright cyan, and in Lovix, purple. Trivia *The Great Dragon and the power of the Dragon's Flame were probably inspired from the Phoenix Force of the Marvel Comics which is described as one of the oldest known cosmic entities, representing life that has not yet been born. The Phoenix Force is an immortal, indestructible, and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life. Born of the void between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the universe. **Another similarity is that Bloom is the vessel of the Dragon's Flame and Jean Grey temporarily served as a vessel for the Phoenix Force and Bloom was turned into Dark Bloom by Darkar just like Jean Grey, as the Phoenix, was turned into the Dark Phoenix by Mastermind and the Hellfire Club. *Even though the Dragon's Flame is the life force of the Magic Dimension, Bloom is never giving life to other things, unlike Flora who has shown the ability to give life to plants and stuffed animals. *Despite the fact that the Bloomix transformation is powered by the Dragon's Flame, no Winx member (except Bloom, of course) used flame-based attacks in this form. Instead, everyone uses their own array of spells, as normal. This occurrence can be explained due to fact that the Dragon's Flame is the origin of all powers and can morph itself into different powers depending on a possessor's predestined power source (which explains why the Trix were able to use it in their spells in Season 1 without displaying the use of fire magic. *In the 4Kids dub, the Dragon's Flame is once referred to as Starlight. *There is a soup named after the Dragon Fire. Gallery 3x15-BloomDragon.jpg BloomEnchantixFireball.jpg dragon's flame & water stars.png WS and DF.png|Water power and fire power at the beginning of the Magic Universe. TwoFightingDragons.png|Two fighting dragons were born of energy of Water and a Fire. 212px-1392667 686764858023530 58103979 n.jpg|The Flame being shared amongst the Winx. Flame storm 606.png Category:Powers Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Fire Category:Fire-based magic Category:Energy-based magic Category:Winx Club Category:Daphne Category:Domino Category:Dragon Flame Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Comics Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Dragons